A Tiger's Secret
by Tigergirl713
Summary: Po and the Five are welcoming Shifu's students that he has trained away from them. However one of these students is from Tigress's past. How will Tigress react? What will the others think? How will this change life at the Jade Palace? Will I ever stop asking questions? Please read and review! ('The Other Student' Rewritten)
1. Prologue

**A.N: This story is the rewritten version of 'The Other Student', there will be some differences, but it will be good. I hope you like the prologue.**

* * *

 _Twenty Two Years Ago..._

 _It was the middle of the night, the sky was a perfect shade of dark blue, the millions of stars shined brightly, and the moon was full._

 _It was a perfect night, or so it seemed._

 _Two figures running through the bushes as fast as their legs could carry them. Both in cloaks, one figure was tall, and the other one a little shorter. The shorter figure had a little bundle of joy asleep in her arms, wrapped in a red blanket._

 _They have both been running through in woods through the mud, bushes, and sharp twigs, as they tried to get the cub to a safe place._

 _In the distance they saw a building, they stopped and read the sign at the top. 'Bao Gu Orphanage' it sai_ _d. The shorter figure's teary orange eyes met her husbands yellow eyes._

 _"It's the only way she will be safe," he said_

 _She nodded and kept running along with him, and carrying her daughter in her arms._

 _When they got to the front of the building, the young cub opened her orange eyes, and looked at her parents. The mother handed her to her father, he gave her a hug and a kiss on her forehead. He looked deeply in his daughters eyes, she looked into his yellow eyes for one last time, and he handed her back to her mother. The mother hugged her daughter as her tears landed on her daughter's blanket, and she placed a kiss on her forehead._

 _She set the cub on the doorstep of the orphanage, "Sweetheart, please remember us, but do not remember this day. And please remember Lì Xue, I didn't even get to say goodbye to her," the mother said on the verge of tears._

 _The father bent down and petted the cub's head, "Be safe my little girl, one day you will grow into a beautiful, strong woman, and don't let anyone push you around. We may not see each other for a very long time, I'll miss you."_

 _The father stood up straight, and hugged his wife as she buried her head in his chest, and started to sob. The cub had no idea what was going on, she just stared up at them with curious eyes. Then rustling came from the bushes, the father grabbed his wife's hand and started running away._

 _The little cub started to cry, more rustling came from the bushes, and a little tiger came crawling out. She couldn't be older than five, she walked to the crying cub, and stared at her with her yellow eyes close to tears. The tiger girl hugged the small cub as tightly as she could without hurting her, but she accidentally scratched the cub behind her ear with her claw. She put the cub down, then she knocked on the door as loud as she could, and ran back in the bushes._

 _The door opened to reveal a middle aged, female goat. She looked down at the small cub as she picked her up, she looked around to see if anyone was with the cub. She shrugged and walked back inside with the cub._

 _From the bushes, the tiger girl watched the whole scene right before her eyes as tears were leaking out of them._

* * *

 **A.N: I hope you liked it, please leave a review with your thoughts and/or comments. Also if you haven't heard, I create pictures for stories, profiles, or whatever reason. I have a slideshow on YouTube, just look up 'tigress photo menus tigergirl713' and it should pop up. The pics have all of the same pose of Tigress so it will be easy to tell the difference between filters, and some have her with Tai Lung. So if you want one, just send me a PM on which frame or filter you want, and whatever characters you want. And if you look closely, you'll see one of the pictures has Angelina Jolie and Brad Pitt.**


	2. The Arrivals

**A.N: Sorry for the long wait, but I hope you like this chapter. Please review, and I hope some of you join the contest :)**

It was the middle of the night, the sky was a perfect shade of dark blue, the millions of stars shined brightly, and the moon was full. At the small campsite there were six tents, all of them had someone sleeping inside each, except for one.

A figure stepped out of the tent, and looked up at the sky, 'How can something so serene bring back horrible memories?' The figure thought.

The figure started to walk, and within a few minutes found a small lake. The moon was shining bright on the lake, there was many lily pads and flowers floating on it, which made it look beautiful. As the figure walked closer to the lake, it was clear to that it was a female tiger.

She sat on her knees, scooped some water in her paws, and lightly splashed it on her face. Then she heard rustling leaves behind her. The tigress opened her golden yellow eyes, and got into a stance facing the spot where she heard the rustling.

Her ears twitched as the sound came closer, she bent to low to the ground. She waited until whatever was approaching got close enough, then she pounced.

She pinned whoever it was to the ground, "Ahh! It's me, don't punch!" The poor victim said.

The tigress saw that it was a familiar male tiger, "Why are you awake?" She asked getting of him.

He stood up and dusted himself off, "I could ask you the same thing," he said, "Is something wrong?"

"I just couldn't sleep," the tigress said, turning away from him, and facing the lake.

"Beautiful isn't it?" He said admiring the lake, the tigress nodded, and sat down on the edge of the lake.

"It's nice," she simply said

"Have something on your mind?" He asked sitting next to her.

"Just thinking," she said

"Do you wanna talk about it?" The male tiger asked facing her.

The tigress was still facing the lake, "No, it's not important,"

The tiger still wasn't convinced, but he let it go for now. He scooped some water in his paws and rubbed it on his face.

"Alright," he said getting up, "It'll be a long day tomorrow, we should try to get some sleep. You coming?"

"In a minute," the tigress said, still facing the lake.

The tiger took one last glance at her, then walked away. The tigress looked over her shoulder make sure he was gone, then took something out of her pocket. It was a faded picture of four tigers, a male tiger, a female tiger next to him holding a tiger cub, and another tiger cub, no older than five, holding the male tiger's paw.

The tigress traced her finger on the youngest tiger cub in the picture, "Don't worry Meiying, we'll be reunited soon."

 ** _~Morning~_**

It was a good morning at the Valley of Peace, four stores opening, three men working, two mothers cooking, and one panda snoring.

The gong had just sounded, and each of the five was standing out of their rooms to greet their Master. Shifu walked to Po's door and knocked, no answer, he knocked again, and no answer. He opened Po's bedroom door, and saw the Po was laying on his stomach drooling.

"Hey dumplings can't talk," Po mumbled in his sleep.

Shifu had enough, "PANDA WAKE UP!"

Po shot his eyes open, and sat up, "I'm up-" he said but falling of his bed in a crash, "I'm down."

"Panda of all days you had to wake up late, why chose today?" Shifu said "You know how important today is."

"Right, sorry Shi- Master," Po said standing up.

Shifu shook his head and turned his attention to the five, who were waiting at the door, "I don't want any foolishness today," he turned to Po, "Especially from you Po."

Po decided to ask, "How come you never say 'especially from you Crane' or-"

"Enough, I don't have time for this, start your morning training then meet me in the courtyard. Are we clear?" Shifu asked

"Yes Master," the students in unison.

 ** _~Later~_**

It was a little after noon, Po and the five had just finished there morning training, and they were lined up in front of Shifu.

"Masters Chao, Ox, and Croc should be here any minute, and the students from the Emerald Palace should arrive a short time later. They will also be arriving with Master Snow Leopard. So I want all of you to show respect to our guests- Po are you listening?" Shifu asked

His question literally woke Po up, "Yeah got it, be nice, and stuff."

"Panda try not to-" Shifu was cut off by the doors opening, revealing Chao, Ox, and Croc.

"Try not to what?" Chao asked referring to Shifu's question.

"Forgive me Masters, welcome to the Jade Palace, I hope you enjoy your stay," Shifu said

The three masters walked next to Shifu as the doors closed, "I'm sure we will," Ox said "When will your students from the Emerald Temple be arriving?"

"Very soon, Snow Leopard is also arriving with them," Shifu said

"Snow?" Chao said "I haven't seen her in years, how did you convince her to come?"

"I didn't," Shifu said "I'm guessing that she wants to come on her own will."

"Perhaps," Ox said

"Maybe one of the students convinced her," Po said

"Dragon Warrior great to see you again," Croc said

"You too Master Croc, but call me Po," Po said

"Who are the students anyway? I mean I know their names and stuff, I just don't know what they are," Mantis said

"Yeah, I was thinking that too," Viper said

"You'll see when they get here," Shifu said

"With these students coming you'll have eleven students. Do you think you can handle that?" Chao asked Shifu.

"Of course I can, it may be a handful with eleven, but Snow has offered to come back to the palace and help," Shifu said

"If you say so, but if Snow is with them she'll probably want them to have a little fun," Chao said, "What did she used to call you 'stick in the mud'? Or was it 'wet blanket' ?"

"She calls him that too?" Mantis whispered

"She would never call me anything like that," Shifu said

"Well, I'm just excited that we-" Po was cut off by the doors opening revealing Zeng.

"Master Shifu, they're about to arrive," Zeng said almost out of breath.

Shifu turned to Po and the five, "Remember what I told you," then turned to the door. Then the five students walked threw the door, including Master Snow Leopard.

First was a male raccoon, with black and grey fur, wearing a white shirt and green pants, and had brown eyes. Second was a male owl, with brown, white, and beige feathers, wearing a brown shirt and red pants, and had brown eyes. Next was a female snow leopard, wearing a purple shirt with light blue flower designs and brown pants, and she had blue eyes.

Then was a male tiger, wearing a green shirt and dark grey pants, and had yellow green eyes. Finally a female tiger, wearing a dark teal shirt with silver vine designs, black pants, dark teal gloves, and had golden yellow eyes.

"Snow Leopard, it's been so long," Chao said as he, Shifu, Ox, and Croc bowed.

"Oh please Chao, you could still call me Snow," Snow said bowing back, "Good to see you all again," she looked at Shifu, "and it's great to see my favorite stick in the mud."

"I knew it," Chao said

"Ha ha ha," Shifu said rolling his eyes, "How was the trip?"

"Oh it was fine, until we ran into some bandits who started to hit on Shadow," Snow explained "Let's just say they won't be walking for a while."

"Oh yes, these are the students?" Croc asked observing the five strangers behind Snow.

"Oh yes," Snow said, "Shifu I suppose you'd like to introduce them?"

"Certainly," Shifu said walking to the five students, "Students please welcome the students of the Emerald Palace," he gestured his arm as he said their names, "Rui, Zhao, Qiànru, Jiang, and Shadow."

"Shadow hmm? Why do they call you that?" Po asked

"Because Shadow is my name," Shadow, the female tiger replied

"Oh, I thought it was a weird nickname- not that I think your name is weird or anything, it's- uh I- uh... I'll shut up now," Po said as Shadow gave him a stern glare.

"You must be the Dragon Warrior," Jiang, the male tiger said

"Sure am," Po said

"You must be Jiang," Crane said

"That's me, it's a pleasure to meet you both," Jiang said

"Hi I'm Viper," Viper said slithering up to Qiànru, the snow leopardess.

"Nice to meet you Viper, I'm Qiànru," Qiànru said

"Are you wearing makeup?" Viper asked

"Yeah, why are we not allowed to?" Qiànru asked

"No, it's just that Tigress and I were the only girls here for years, and I could never get her to wear anything makeup related," Viper explained

"Tell me about it, Shadow is the same way," Qiànru said

Monkey walked over to Rui and Zhao with Mantis on his shoulder, "Hey guys I'm Monkey and this is Mantis."

"Good to meet ya, I'd tell you our names, but Shifu just said them," Rui, the raccoon said

"Since your newbies here, we're gonna have to pull a welcoming prank on ya," Mantis said

"Wait, you guys do pranks?" Zhao, the owl asked

"Sure do," Mantis said

"We do pranks to!" Rui said

"What kind?" Monkey asked

"Like putting Jiang in a dress when he was sleeping, and leaving him outside for everyone to see," Zhao said with a smirk.

"Don't talk about that!" Jiang shouted over to them.

Monkey and Mantis eyed each other, then glanced back at Rui and Zhao, "My brothers!" They both shouted

"Welcome to the Jade Palace Master Shadow," Tigress said bowing.

"There is no need to call me Master or to bow to me," Shadow said, "After all we have the same title."

"Seems like they're getting along," Snow said as she, Shifu, Chao, Ox, and Croc observed from a few yards away.

"Maybe we should see how they do in the training hall together," Shifu suggested

"Are you kidding? We just got here from a long journey, and you want them to train?" Snow asked

"You're right, we should get them studying the scrolls," Shifu said

Snow lightly smacked him on the back of his head, "Don't be such a stick in the mud, we should let them get to bond with one another," She explained

"And how are they going to do that exactly?" Shifu asked

"I don't know, let them play a game or-"

"That's an awesome idea!" Po shouted interrupting Snow.

"I guess we could give it a try," Viper said

"Aren't we a little too grown up for games?" Crane asked

"It doesn't have to be a little kids game it could be..." Po thought for a second, "Hide and seek!"

"That's a kids game," Mantis said

"What about truth or dare? You're never too old for that, right Master Shifu?" Rui asked cockily

Shifu glared at Rui, then at Snow, who tried to not laugh, "Did you tell him to say that?" He asked her.

"I wish I had," Snow said

"Masters, croc bandits in the village!" Zeng shouted as he flew in the courtyard.

"The game will have to wait," Snow said "Shadow, Zhao go!" Shadow got on all fours and started running, and Zhao flew with her.

"Po, Tigress, Crane go with them," Shifu ordered, then three speed after the other two.

 **A.N: I hoped you liked it! No Master Yao in this story, but at least I got Snow Leopard. I've never seen the first five episode in English, only in Spanish which I don't speak, so I don't know how she is. Please review!**

 **Question of the Day: If you watch The Simpsons, then What is your favorite Simpsons episode?**


	3. Getting Along

**A.N. Wow I can't believe I havent updated this story since November, I apologize for that I had an extreme case of writer's block. I believe that Kung Fu Panda 3 comes out today! I'm so excited, I can't wait to see it, and I hope you guys see it too! Also, one year ago from today was when I published my story 'By Fate or Destiny', hopefully I'll update both of my stories more often.**

In case you forgot what my OCs are or looked like:

Rui - Male raccoon, brown eyes, as tall as Shifu, and wearing a white shirt and green pants.

Zhao - Male owl, brown, white, and beige feathers, brown eyes, and wearing a brown shirt and red pants.

Qiànru - Female leopard, blue eyes, and wearing a purple shirt with blue flower designs and brown pants.

Jiang - Male tiger, green-yellow eyes, and wearing a green shirt and dark grey pants.

Shadow - Female tiger, golden yellow eyes, and wearing a dark teal shirt with silver vine designs, and black pants.

 **Now onto the story enjoy :)**

* * *

When the five of them reached the village they saw Fung and his gang demanding money from an old goat woman.

"That's it?!" Fung yelled when the old woman gave them one gold coin.

"Ugh, it's these guys again," Crane groaned

Fung and his comrades looked over to them, "Aw man!" Fung yelled, "I'd thought we'd get away this time!"

Shadow took a few steps closer to them, "Give the woman her money back," she snarled at them.

"What if we don't?" Fung asked, "What are ya gonna do about it kitten?"

Shadow charged and all of them, she fought gracefully as she punched and kicked. In the matter of fifteen seconds, it was only her and Fung. She gave him a hard punch, and he fell defeated.

"Who's the kitten now?" She asked

Shadow walked to the old goat lady, "Are you alright?" She asked

"Oh I'm fine dear," the goat said, "Thank you for teaching those ruffians a lesson."

Shadow nodded and gave the woman her money back. Then she noticed that almost everyone was looking at her. She walked to the other four, as if nothing had happened.

"That was awesome!" Po shouted, "I can't even beat them that fast."

"Thank you, Dragon Warrior," Shadow said

"You could call me Po,"

Shadow nodded, "We should head back." She said already walking to the stairs.

* * *

Po, Tigress, Crane, Zhao, and Shadow had just came back from dealing with the crocs. It had been a silent trip, and not to mention awkward. Everyone else was still in the courtyard, waiting for their return.

"There you are, I'm guessing the situation has been handled," Snow said

"Yup, all taken care off," Po said, "Now, how about truth or dare?"

"Don't you think everyone should get settled in first?" Shifu asked

"Oh right, we should show you your rooms," Po said

"Is there even enough room in the barracks for five more people?" Mantis asked

"I'm sure there is," Shifu said

"And if there isn't then some of you can share rooms and have sleepovers," Snow said, "Wait that gives me an idea, you girls should have a sleepover tonight!"

"I don't think-" Tigress and Shadow were going to protest.

"That's a great idea!" Viper and Qiànru exclaimed, "C'mon Tigress/Shadow you never do anything fun, please."

"Your acting like a child," Tigress and Shadow said crossing their arms.

"How about this," Snow said, "This is a bonding exercise for all four of you, and if you don't do it then no training for a week."

"Fine," Tigress and Shadow said

"I'm not the only one weirded out that they're saying the exact same thing am I?" Rui asked

"Nope," Mantis said

"I'm actually kind of scared," Zhao said

"Shifu please let them have their sleepover," Snow said, "Fenguang and I never did anything fun like that."

"I suppose," Shifu said, "But for now you all must get settled in your rooms." He said to the students.

"Oh I got this," Snow said, then she cleared her throat and took a deep breath, "Po, Crane you show Jiang his room, Mantis you show Rui his, Monkey you show Zhao his, Viper you show Qiànru hers, and Tigress you show Shadow hers," she instructed fast, and out of breath.

"I think I got most of that," Po said

"I think I'll get some water," Snow said

* * *

They walked down the hall and stopped at the room next to Po's.

"So here's your room," Po said as he opened the sliding door for Jiang.

"Pretty basic," Crane said

"It's nice," Jiang said walking inside.

"So what do you like to do?" Po asked him.

"Not much, I like to draw," Jiang said setting his things on the mat.

"I like to paint," Crane said

"Cool, what about you Po?" Jiang asked

"I'm not much of an artist, but I cook," Po said

"They say cooking is the art of food, so you're kind of an artist," Jiang said

"Cool, I've never thought of it that way," Po said

"Well we should let you get settled in," Crane said

"Thanks, it was nice meeting you guys," Jiang said

"You too, and if ya need anything I'm right next door," Po said as he and Crane walked out.

* * *

Right next door to Jiang's room Mantis opened the door for Rui, "Here it is, room sweet room."

"Just asking, do any of you snore?" Rui asked

"Just Po, and sometimes he talks," Mantis said

"What does he say?" Rui asked

"Mostly things about food," Mantis said

"I just remembered, last night I heard Jiang mumble in his sleep," Rui said with a smirk.

Mantis saw his smirk, "What'd he say?"

"Ok well we were all in each of our tents, and when he was talking I went to check on him. Well I first saw that he was smiling like an idiot, then he did a tiny laugh, and after that he said, 'Shadow that tickles,' I was trying so hard not to laugh," Rui explained

"That's hilarious!" Mantis laughed, "You gotta tell Monkey."

"That's not all," Rui continued, "Then he kept twitching, and he started to unbutton his shirt in his sleep!" By this time Mantis and Rui were laughing and clutching there sides.

"Did ya tell Zhao?" Mantis asked as soon as his laughing was under control.

"Not yet, but I'll tell him and Monkey later," Rui said

"Wait, we're playing truth or dare later right?" Mantis asked with a smirk.

Rui saw his smirked and did the same, "Yeah, and I'm sure we know what to ask Jiang."

* * *

Across from Rui's room, Viper led Qiànru to her new room, "And here's your room," Viper said as she opened the door.

"Thanks, I'm so happy to be here," Qiànru said

"I'm glad your here too," Viper said, "And I can't wait for the sleepover!"

"I know we're going to have so much fun!" Qiànru said, "And I can finally give Shadow a makeover."

"And I could give Tigress one too," Viper said, "I'm glad Master Snow came up with the idea."

"Me too," Qiànru said, "Who's room are we using?"

"We could use my room," Viper said, "After we said the same thing at the same time earlier, I feel that we might have a lot in common."

"I think so too," Qiànru said, "I hope Tigress and Shadow do too, but I could tell just by looking at them."

"Yeah and the guys too," Viper said, "Crane and Jiang, Monkey and Zhao, Mantis and Rui, Tigress and Shadow, you and me, and I think Po fits with each of the guys."

Qiànru nodded, "At least we're all getting along," she said looking around the room.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be bothering you, I should let you unpack and get settled in. Your trip must've been exhausting," Viper said as she was about to slither out of the room.

"I don't mind, we could talk while I unpack," Qiànru said as she started to.

"Well, tell me about yourself," Viper said

* * *

In the room next door to Qiànru's Monkey showed Zhao his room, "So what do ya like to do for fun?" Monkey asked as Zhao looked around.

"Play games, pull pranks, mess with people, and other things. What about you?" Zhao asked

"Same as you," Monkey said, "Who's the most common victim of your pranks?"

"Well, sometimes Rui, be he's usually my partner in crime, Qiànru once in awhile, Shadow if I'm really that brave or stupid, but mostly Jiang," Zhao explained, "Who's the victim of yours?"

"Po, and once in a while Crane," Monkey said, "Mantis is my accomplice, I don't really like to prank Viper unless it's a group prank, and I don't want to get murdered by Tigress."

"You're pretty cool Monkey," Zhao complemented

"Thanks bro, you too," Monkey said, "I think we're gonna have fun getting into trouble together."

"No doubt about that," Zhao said

* * *

In the room in between Tigress's room and Qiànru's room, across from Jiang's room, Tigress showed Shadow her room.

"I liked your technique when you fought those crocs," Tigress said

"Thank you," Shadow said putting her belongings on the mat. She looked at Tigress and said, "I understand that you train longer than the others correct?"

"If your going to say that I am obsessed with training, you don't have to, I've heard it all before," Tigress said crossing her arms.

"Why would I say that? I don't think you train too much," Shadow said sitting on the edge of the mat.

Tigress was taken by surprise, "You-you don't?" She asked looking down at the other tiger.

"No, I'm aware that you are one of those who see the importance for training, I respect that," Shadow explained, "Even though the others believe that they shouldn't train as much as we do, they do have a point, and they don't even realize it."

"What do you mean?" Tigress asked

Shadow moved aside, and motioned for Tigress to sit next to her, which she did, "Take rain for example," Shadow said, "A little rain never hurt anyone but it could be bad, and too much can kill you. Don't you agree?"

"I guess so," Tigress said

"Training is the same, little training won't hurt, but it also causes you to slowly weaken, and with too much training you will overwork yourself and waste your energy," Shadow explained, "You just need to know your limits."

"That makes sense, where did you learn that?" Tigress asked

"Master Oogway, and from reading the scrolls," Shadow said, "I'm relieved that someone here takes their training seriously."

"Me too, maybe we should spar sometime," Tigress said

Shadow gave a small smile and nodded, "I look forward to it, but what I don't look forward to is that sleepover."

"Me neither," Tigress said, "Viper always said we should have one, but I never found it necessary."

"Me too, Qiànru always pleaded me to when we were teenagers," Shadow said, "I had to once because I was tired of her begging, I admit I did have just a little bit fun, but it's not something I would do often."

"How do you feel about the truth or dare that we'll all play later?" Tigress asked

"Well, I admit that I'll agree to play this one time, only if it doesn't get out of hand," Shadow said

"Me too," Tigress said, "I should let you get settled in," she said standing up.

"I'm glad we had this talk," Shadow said standing up too.

Tigress nodded in agreement, "We get up at the morning gong to greet Master Shifu, that won't be a problem will it?"

"Not at all, I'm always up before then anyway," Shadow said

Tigress smiled a little, "I'm sure we'll get along just fine," she said

"I have no doubts," Shadow said

* * *

 **A.N. There you have it, it wasn't much but I hope you liked it. Tell me what you think, good, needs adjustments, anything you think I could improve on. I hope you like the new picture I'm using for the story, if you want to see more look up my username online and go to videos. My slideshows are getting better, I also have the same one on Facebook, just look up 'Tigergirl Fanfiction' on Facebook to see it. And if you want one then PM me and I'll get back to you. I also make collages, I made of Angelina Jolie, my idol, and it has 50 images on it. Did you know that some of her kids are the voices for some of the young pandas? That one that slurps the noodle in the promo is her son.**

 **Question of the Day: What is one of your unique hobbies?**

 **Mine is to get buy oysters from the pearl factory k** **iosk at Downtown Disney, and to collect the pearls, I got 15 now! Enough about me what's your unique hobby? Leave yours in a review, and peace out!**


	4. Truth or Dare?

**A.N. I can't believe I updated this story sooner than I thought I would. Has anyone seen that Kung Fu Panda short 'Secret of the Scroll'? I only saw about seven minutes of it on YouTube, and I'm so anxious to find out what happens. I hope you guys like the new pic on my profile, and the one on 'By Fate or Destiny'. Anyway onto the chapter, enjoy!**

Later, all eleven students were gathered in the courtyard for their game, and sat in a circle. There were just too many of them to be in a single bedroom. They also used an empty bottle to play by chance.

"We should take turns by going around the circle," Crane said

"Who wants to go first?" Viper asked

"I will," Zhao said, he grabbed the bottle and spun. Then it landed on Po, "Truth or dare?" He asked

"Dare, there's nothing you could throw at me that I can't handle" Po said with a bright smile.

"I dare you to...make fun of Shifu's height in front of him," Zhao said

Po's smile faded, "That's a death wish! Why do you hate me?" Po asked

"Oh please, if I did hate you, I would have made you kiss him," Zhao said

"Eww, remind me to never get on your bad side," Po said

Just then Shifu, Snow, Chao, Ox, and Croc came into the courtyard.

"Is something wrong?" Crane asked

"No, we just wanted to watch your little game here," Shifu said

"Has anyone done anything yet?" Snow asked, Zhao went over and whispered the dare he gave Po, and she smirked. Then Zhao went back to his spot.

"Do you mind if Shifu and I play as well?" Snow asked

That took the students by surprise, "You actually want to play?" Rui asked

"Of course I do, but I'm making Shifu play," Snow said

"Well join the circle then, we'd be happy to have you with us," Viper said

"Whose turn is it?" Snow asked as she and Shifu sat in the circle.

"Mine," Monkey said who was next to Zhao. Monkey spun the bottle, and it landed on Jiang, "Truth or dare?" He asked

"Truth," Jiang said

"When Zhao and Rui pulled that prank on you with the dress, what happened when you woke up?" Monkey asked

"Well, I woke up and this guy was right in front of me and he was like 'are you alright miss, would you like me to walk you home?' then I said 'no thank you' and ran back to the temple to beat up Zhao and Rui," Jiang explained, then everyone laughed.

"Aww, what a nice story," Snow said jokingly.

Po remembered the dare he had been given, "That story is just as short as Shifu," he said, making Shifu glare at him. Snow was the first one to laugh, and that gave everyone else the confidence to laugh as well.

Then the laughter died down, "I'm next," Mantis said who was sitting next to Monkey. "Monkey can you spin the bottle for me?"

Monkey spun the bottle, then it landed on Rui, "Truth or dare?" Mantis asked Rui.

"Truth," Rui said

"What was the weirdest thing you've seen someone do in their sleep, and who was it?" Mantis asked smirking.

Rui smirked back, "Well, this happened last night actually," he said, "When we were camping I heard something from, let's say this guy's tent, so I went to check up on him. At first I saw him smiling like an idiot, then he did a little laugh, then he..." Rui laughed.

"He what?" Crane asked

"Then he said, 'Shadow that tickles', then he unbuttoned his shirt in his sleep," Rui said, "And that guy is Jiang!"

There was complete silence, as everyone looked from Jiang to Shadow. Then Snow just bursted into laughter, then Rui, then Mantis, then all the other guys, except Jiang, and Shifu. The only female laughing was Snow.

"I think it's sweet he had a dream about her," Viper said

"Yeah I think it's adorable he had a make out dream about Shadow," Rui said

"That's not true!" Jiang shouted

"Then what really happened?" Zhao asked

"Well-ugh- whose turn is it?!" Jiang said frustrated.

"Mine," Po said spinning the bottle. It spun until it landed on Snow, "Truth or dare Master Snow?"

"Hmm...dare," she said

"I dare you to do an impression of Shifu," Po said

"Not a problem," Snow said

She stood up, cleared her throat, put her hands behind her back, then did the best voice of Shifu that she could, "Why are you all sitting around get back to training! Don't touch my flute! I wanted jasmine tea not green tea! Listen to me when I'm talking to you! Concentrate or I will throw you down the stairs! Blah blah blah blah I have big ears!"

Everyone laughed and clapped, except for Shifu who glared, "Thank you, thank you," Snow said sitting back down.

"My turn," Viper said spinning the bottle, it spun then landed on Shadow, "Truth or dare Shadow?"

"Truth," she said

"How old were you when you had your first kiss?" Viper asked

Everyone looked at Shadow, "I think I was about thirteen," Shadow said

"That young?" Zhao asked

"Is something wrong with that?" Shadow asked

"Well it's just that with Master Strict over here," Rui said pointing to Shifu, "We thought you wouldn't have that privilege."

"Are you going to tell us who it was?" Qiànru asked

"No," Shadow said

"Well my turn," Qiànru said spinning the bottle, then it landed on Crane, "Truth or dare?" She asked

"Dare," Crane said

"Wow, I thought he'd pick truth," Monkey said

"Me too," Zhao said

"I dare you to do an impression of someone here until someone else can guess who you are, but don't make it too obvious," Qiànru said

"I think I could do that," Crane said, "Now hurry up, whose turn is it?" He said rudely

"Is it Mantis?" Monkey asked

"Yup, I guess I'm done, but really whose turn is it?" Crane asked

"Mine," Rui said spinning the bottle, it landed on Shifu, "Truth or dare Master Shifu?"

"Truth," Shifu said

"What was your childhood nickname?" Rui asked

"Why would you think I had a childhood nickname?" Shifu asked

"Oh come on, who wouldn't give _you_ a nickname," Rui said

"Fine, it was _ugh*_ fuzzy boo," Shifu said

Everyone laughed at this, Snow even had tears, "I can't believe I almost forgot about that," she said wiping her tears.

"Can we continue the game please?" Shifu said getting frustrated.

"Oh calm down fuzzy boo," Chao said from the wall he was leaning his back on.

"It's my turn," Jiang said spinning the bottle, it landed on Tigress, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Tigress said

"If you were trapped somewhere for three days, what two people would you have with you and why?" Jiang asked

"Hmm... I guess Viper and Crane, because their both calm in situations, and they wouldn't complain about food," Tigress said

"Aww thanks Tigress," Viper said

"I would too," Crane said, "Well my turn," he said spinning the bottle, he spun it, and it landed on Zhao, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Zhao said

"Hmm...make up a story about someone here," Crane said

"Okay let me think," Zhao said looking at each person there.

"Alright, once there was a person who wasn't a hero or a villain, and they just did whatever they pleased. One night this person saw a thief trying to rob an old man, so they jumped in and saved the old man. Liking what they did, this person saved people but only at night, and hid in the shadows during the day," Zhao said, "But one day Shifu noticed this person, and asked them to be his student. This person accepted, he asked for their name, but the person didn't have one so the person gave them self a name." Zhao explained

"And that boys and girls is how the lovely Shadow came to be," Zhao said

"That was awesome!" Po shouted

"It's not a true story," Zhao said

"It's still awesome," Po said

"My turn," Tigress said spinning the bottle, it landed on Monkey, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Monkey said

"For that little prank you pulled last week, I dare you to let Viper give you a girly makeover," Tigress said

"Come on," Viper said dragging Monkey out of the courtyard.

"You just became my favorite person," Rui said to Tigress.

About ten minutes later Viper returned, "Come on Monkey," she said

"No I look ridiculous," Monkey said from behind one of the closed doors.

"If you don't come out you'll be my sparring partner for a month," Tigress said

" _Ugh*_ fine," Monkey said, he came out and everyone laughed. Bright red lipstick, too much eye shadow, and dark pink blush.

"Har de har har," Monkey said wiping it off.

"Shadow it's your turn," Qiànru said

Shadow spun the bottle, and it landed on Viper, "Truth or dare?" She asked

"Truth," Viper said

"Name something you don't like about someone here," Shadow said

"Hmm...this person makes inappropriate jokes," Viper said

"Mantis," Po and the rest of the five said, except Mantis.

"Yeah," Viper said

"Gee what gave it away?" Mantis asked sarcastically.

"Your next Master Snow," Jiang said

"Finally," Snow said spinning the bottle, it landed on Qiànru, "Truth or dare?" She asked

"Truth," Qiànru said

"Out of you, Shadow, Jiang, Zhao, and Rui; which one of you has done something or has something that Shifu doesn't know about, and that would make him upset?" Snow asked

"Well..." Qiànru started

"It's truth or dare Qiànru, you picked truth, so you gotta answer," Rui said, "Unless it's something about me, then don't."

"It's actually...Shadow," Qiànru said making everyone look at Shadow, "I'm sorry Shadow."

"No way," Zhao said, "Miss goodie goodie did something bad, what is it?" He asked Shadow, who stayed silent.

"Shifu your turn," Snow said

Shifu spun the bottle, and it landed on Mantis, "Truth or dare?" He asked

"Dare," Mantis said

Shifu used his hand to signal Mantis to come to him. Mantis went over to him, and Shifu whispered something only that he could hear. Then Mantis went back to his spot, and pretended nothing happened.

"Since everyone went, is it my turn again?" Zhao asked

"Yup," Jiang said

Zhao spun the bottle, and it landed on Shadow, he smirked, "Oh yes, truth or dare?" Zhao asked

"Dare," Shadow said

"Since Shifu is here I'll go easy on you," Zhao said, "I dare you to answer this question, this thing that will upset him, is it something you did or something you have?"

"Both, but it's the same thing," Shadow said

"Really?" Zhao asked, and Shadow nodded.

"That didn't solve anything, I'm just more curious," Po said frustrated

"I think that's enough for today, it's almost time for dinner," Shifu said

"Great, what are we having?" Rui asked

"My one and only, secret ingredient soup," Po said

"You cook?" Zhao asked

"Yup," Po said

"His soup is great, just wait until you've tried it," Monkey said

"I want soup now, get cooking Po," Mantis said

"Alright, alright, I'm going," Po said heading to the kitchen

 **A.N. Sorry it was short, but I hope you liked it, and thanks Tigressa for helping with one of the dares. I'm sure you have questions such as 'who did Shadow have her first kiss with?', 'what prank did Monkey pull on Tigress?', 'what did Shadow do and have that's the same?', and 'what did Shifu dare Mantis to do?'. You guys try to guess what the answers are, if not all then at least one, so those are the questions of the week. Also, tell me what you think of Shifu's childhood nickname 'fuzzy boo'.**


	5. Conversations

**A.N. I'm alive! I am so sorry I haven't updated since February, I've been having writers block, but I'm spending a lot more time with friends and I've been inspired. I've also been using flipagram a lot lately, it's so much easier than other social media stuff if you ask me. I'll try to write more often.**

All sixteen masters sat at the table in the newly large kitchen. Ever since there had been guests in and out of the palace, Shifu insisted on making the barracks and kitchen bigger. He was glad it was able to be done before the other masters arrived.

Even though Po served his famous secret ingredient soup, the whole table was silent. All that was heard was the clink sound coming from the bowls.

Snow put down her spoon and said, "This is all I hear _'clink clink clink,'_ will someone say something?" Then she picked up her spoon from her bowl, "I apologize, but the silence drives me crazy."

"Soup's good," Jiang said

"Thanks," Po said

"My curiosity is killing me Shadow, what is this thing you have?" Rui asked

"There are other people here, don't you think you could be more respectful?" Shadow said glaring at him.

"I'm sorry," Rui said, "Zhao you still fly?"

"Yeah..." Zhao said

"Qiánru, been arrested lately?" Rui asked

"Of course not!" Qiánru said

"Jiang, still got stripes?" Rui asked

"That's pretty obvious," Jiang answered

"So Shadow, what's this thing that you have?" Rui asked

"An annoying raccoon asking me questions," Shadow said, "And if he doesn't shut up, he'll be my punching bag."

"No way, I like my body," Rui said, everyone gave him strange looks, "I meant to say, I don't like getting injuries."

"So Snow, how are Rooster and Elephant?" Chao asked

"I haven't seen them since our little _reunion_ with Shifu," Snow said, "We do keep in contact though, they seem to be doing fine."

"We're sorry again for attacking you guys," Mantis said

"Don't worry about it, we did the same thing whenever someone spoke ill of Master Oogway," Snow said

"Be as it may, our differences are in the past," Shifu said

"So how will this be from now on? All eleven of us in the training hall?" Crane asked

"The training hall is big enough for all of you, just don't kill each other," Snow said

"Yeah Tigress," Monkey said

"Yeah Shadow," Rui said

Tigress glared at Monkey, but Shadow ignored Rui, and turned to Shifu and Snow, "May I be excused?" She asked

"No, I know what you are planning to do and it will take to long into the night, and you should be getting to know your new comrades," Snow said, "Besides you girls have your sleepover."

"Is it truly necessary?" Tigress asked

"Yes, you'll all thank me one day," Snow said, "Even if it's not for a really, _really_ long time,"

* * *

"Why were you so persistent on having them have a sleep over?" Shifu asked as him and Snow starred at the moon pool, in the hall of warriors.

"Because, when Qiánru and Shadow had a sleepover when they were teenagers, I noticed that Shadow opened up a little," Snow explained, "But over the years, she's still shutting out people from getting close to her."

"I see, so by having them bond she'll be able to communicate better with other people as well," Shifu said

"Yes, I believe you told me that Tigress was the same way correct?" Snow asked

"Yes, but I believe Shadow is worse, perhaps it's a tiger thing," Shifu said

"Nonsense, Jiang hasn't shut people out,"

"Then perhaps it's a woman thi-"

Snow slapped him, leaving a cut under his eye, "Don't you dare finish that sentence!"

"Well whatever it may be, something is wrong," Shifu said putting his hand over the stinging part of his face, "Damn you hit hard."

"Never underestimate a woman Shifu, any woman for that matter, it may just get you in more trouble," Snow said

"I've learned that lesson several times,"

"Yet it repeats several times,"

"When Shadow asked to be excused, and you said that you knew what she was planning to do, what was it?" Shifu asked

"I don't know, I just know that she leaves for hours,"

"Why don't you find out?"

"I respect her privacy, so I don't ask."

"Why not? If something's wrong, shouldn't you at least care-"

"Don't you give me that!" Snow shouted, "by what I could see, I'm pretty sure you haven't bothered to ask Tigress what was bothering her!"

Shifu sighed, "You're right,"

"Of course I'm right, it's a woman thing," Snow said

Shifu gave her a questioning look, "It's ok when women say it," Snow said, "By the way, what did you whisper to Mantis during the game?"

"You won't like it,"

"I already don't like it,"

"Fine, I told him to find out what it was that Shadow is hiding,"

"You're disgusting!" Snow shouted walking to the doors.

"Where are you going?" He asked

"To bed, I'm still exhausted from the journey, and from your nonsense" Snow said

* * *

The four female students sat in an awkward silence in Viper's room, "So what should we do first?" Qiánru asked

"Why don't we play our own little truth or dare?" Viper said

"Yeah, but we all must agree that everything stays in this room, agreed?" Qiánru asked

"Agreed," Viper said

They looked at the tigers waiting for an answer, "Do I have to participate in this?" Tigress asked

"Yes, both of you," Viper said

"Fine, agreed," Tigress said

"Agreed," Shadow said

"Great, Viper you go first," Qiánru said

"Ok, I have an empty bottle in my closet," Viper said getting it out.

"What was that used for?" Tigress asked not recognizing it.

"It was a nice soap I bought a few months ago, I liked the shape of the bottle so I kept it," Viper explained

Viper spun the bottle, and it landed on Tigress, "Truth or dare?" Viper asked

"Truth," Tigress said

"Do you still have a thing for Yijiro?"

"No, I never did!"

"Then why did you act so bubbly around him?"

"Because he reminded me of someone,"

"Who?"

"You already asked me two questions," Tigress said

"Who's Yijiro?" Qiánru asked

"A samurai from Japan, Shifu requested his assistance for taking down an enemy also from Japan," Viper said

"Was he hand some or something?" Qiánru asked

"He's a shrimp over ten years older than us,"

"Never mind," Qiánru said, "my turn."

* * *

All of the male students were still sitting around the kitchen exchanging jokes, stories, and things that had happened to them. Po had just told the story of when he accidentally set Monkey's tail on fire.

"It took weeks for the fur to grow back," Monkey said, "but it's okay cause I got him back."

"How?" Jiang asked

"I set his tail on fire," Monkey said

"That must've been a fun day," Rui said

"Oh it was, he ran into the hall of warriors and jumped in the moon pool," Mantis said

"And Shifu was meditating there too, and Po made him fall in with him," Monkey said

They all laughed, except Po.

"I wish I could've seen his face," Zhao said, "you know that reminds me about something that happened when we were kids."

"When?" Rui asked confused

"The apple remember?" Zhao asked

"Oh yeah," Rui said, "to bad no one got on fire."

"But they got wet," Zhao said

"True," Rui said looking at Jiang.

"I'm lost," Crane said

"Let me explain," Zhao said

 _Rui and Zhao were throwing rocks at each other, and when Zhao picked one up, Rui threw a small pebble at his face._

 _"Ow, Rui!" Zhao shouted and Rui laughed_

 _Rui looked at Jiang who was sitting under a tree nearby, and noticed Jiang looking admiringly at Shadow who was walking with Snow._

 _"Watch this," Rui whispered to Zhao, then went over to Shadow and Snow._

 _"Master Snow, can you make Shadow play with us?" Rui asked "we need equal teams to play a game."_

 _"I am not throwing rocks," Shadow said_

 _"You won't have to, throwing rocks isn't a game, dumb dumb," Rui muttered the last part._

 _"I don't care, I don't want to play with you," Shadow said_

 _"We are both students here, it's important for us to get along, don't you think so Master Snow?" Rui asked_

 _"Yes Shadow, I think it's a good idea to play with them," Snow said "go on now, just for a little while." Then she walked away._

 _"Here's how it goes," Rui said, "try to knock the apple off the other person's head," he explained as he set an apple on Jiang's head. "Like this," then Rui took a lit candle that was off to the side, and used it to light the apple on fire._

 _Shadow ran towards Jiang, Jiang screamed because he knew he was going to get hit. Shadow collided into him, making her land on top of him in a big puddle, and the apple fall off Jiang's head._

 _"See I told you it would work!" Rui shouted_

 _"Aww they look so cute together," Zhao said_

 _Shadow got off of Jiang and stormed off._

 _Jiang stood up and glared at Rui and Zhao, "you two are such...ugh" he said_

 _Snow walked towards Shadow with a scroll in her hand, "I was just coming to get you, Master Oogway sent us a letter from the Jade Palace," then she looked closely at Shadow, "you're soaking wet."_

 _"Boys are crazy!" Shadow yelled as she walked passed Snow._

They all laughed except Jiang who stayed quiet.

"So Jiang, did you have a crush on Shadow?" Monkey asked

"Every guy in the village had a crush on her," Rui said, "even I used to when I first met her."

"Me too," Zhao said, "it wore off after two days."

"You guys had a crush on her?!" Mantis asked stunned

"Have you _seen_ her?" Rui asked

"One of you say with a straight face that you don't find her attractive," Zhao said

A silent moment passed, "yeah, I can't deny it she's pretty hot," Mantis said

"Do you guys still like her that way?" Crane asked

"No way!" Rui and Zhao shouted

"She's like a sister to us," Zhao said, "a strong, scary sister."

"Yeah man," Rui said, "take Tigress for example, I think she's pretty sexy, but I'm sure you guys don't right?"

"We come to think of her as a good friend," Po said

"You're murderer if she heard you say that," Mantis said to Rui.

"Exactly, just like us with Shadow," Rui said, "sure she tries to kill us, but we're friends."

"The only reason she tries to kill you guys is for all those stunts you pull," Jiang said

"True," Zhao said

"Hey to forget this conversation, why don't we go listen in to their conversations," Rui said

"Did you even hear what I just said?" Jiang said

"Yeah, I just don't listen," Rui said

"I don't like spying, besides, what if Master Shifu found out?" Crane asked

"Oh come on, Master Snow tells us all the stuff he did when he was young," Rui said

"But why would we want to listen in on them?" Po asked

"They could be talking about who they like best out of us, or who's cute, or what other secrets they could be telling," Rui said

"Good point," Po said

"So?" Rui asked

"I'm in," Everyone said

"Before we do this," Crane said, "don't you think we're a little old for this?"

"Yeah," Zhao said

"Okay... or what if we get caught, don't you think they'd kill us," Po said

"As long as we run faster than you then I think we're safe," Rui said

"Okay then," Po said, then he realized what Rui meant, "hey!"

 **So first off, I wanna apologize if Snow Leopard seems a little too OC, she's only in one episode, but I liked her. Second I wasn't a big fan of Tigress liking Yijiro, but he's a good character. Third, the flashback was based on Zuko's flashback in Avatar: the last airbender, which I haven't seen in forever. I'll try to post more often if I can.**

 **Question of the Day: What do you think the thing is that Shadow is hiding? Hint: It has nothing to do with why she asked to be excused.**

 **I would normally answer my questions in my opinion too, but I didn't want to spoil it.**


End file.
